Tout était dit
by choox
Summary: SONGFIC Perdu dans le monde moldu, un sorcier n'a pas grand chose à faire... surtout quand il pleut... je vous ai pas mis qui étaient les personnages... sinon ça n'a aucun interet!


**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et la chanson à Jean-Jacques Goldman… **

**Rating : K**

**Note : N'hésitez pas à écouter la chanson en même temps, elle est très sympa… **

**En espérant que cette songfic vous plaira…**

**choox**

TOUT ETAIT DIT

Il commença à pleuvoir... Le jeune homme maudit le ciel. Quelle idée idiote lui était-elle passée par la tête ? Pourquoi se rendre au Ministère à pied alors qu'il aurait pu transplaner ?

-Parce que c'est trop dangereux d'utiliser la magie en ce moment, maugréa-t-il

Une passante le dévisagea, d'un air inquiet. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air fin, tout seul au milieu du « trottoir », lui avait-on dit, immobile, sous la pluie torrentielle… Mais où était-il ? Il était perdu dans un monde inconnu pour lui…

Il se décida à entrer dans un bar quelconque, ou quelque chose qui pouvait le plus y ressembler ! Il poussa la porte, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il entra et la porte claqua derrière lui. Où s'était-il fourré ? La salle était plutôt silencieuse, les quelques personnes présentes paraissant travailler : « Des étudiants, probablement ».

Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille de son âge environ.

_Elle écrit seule à sa table et son café refroidit_

Pourquoi cette fille attirait-elle son regard ? Il est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir, son visage étant baissé. Il se reprit : « Oh, oh… calme toi beau gosse… C'est une moldue… » Mais qu'y perdait-il ? Après tout, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, il était le meilleur, et le plus beau ! Pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait…

_Quatre mètres infranchissables, un bar un après-midi_

Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie… Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder ! Il revint donc sur ses pas, toujours aussi mouillé, s'attirant un regard mécontent du patron. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir quand la pluie, qui tombait toujours, redoubla d'intensité. Après tout, il avait une excuse : comment s'y retrouver dans le monde moldu, lorsqu'on est un sorcier, et qu'on a jamais mis les pieds en dehors d'une zone non magique tout seul ?

_J'avais rendez-vous je crois, j'avais pas le temps  
Avec un pape ou peut-être un président  
Mais la fille est jolie et les papes sont souvent patients_

Il se retourna donc et commanda un jus d'orange, seule boisson qu'il connaissait sur la carte affichée au-dessus du comptoir. Le barman esquissa un sourire et le servit. Prenant son verre et payant immédiatement, se félicitant d'avoir pensé à toute éventualité, surtout celle qu'il se perdrait ! Il s'assit non loin de la jeune fille et la regarda discrètement.

_Elle était là dans son monde, son monde au beau milieu du monde  
Loin, ses yeux posés ailleurs, quelque part à l'intérieur  
Plongée dans son livre, belle abandonnée_

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître ? Une moldue ! Mais il y avait en elle quelque chose de mystérieux. Il l'observa plus en détail.

_En elle je lis tout ce qu'elle veut cacher_

Ce n'était pas une moldue ! Il en était sûr… Et il avait l'impression que son attitude lui était familière…

_Dans chacun de ses gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude_

_Ses moindres facettes, trahie bien mieux que par de longues études  
Un pied se balance, une impatience, et c'est plus qu'un long discours  
Là, dans l'innocence et l'oubli_

N'importe quel sorcier, même celui qui connaît le mieux les moldus, est tout de même différent… et le badge des Bizar' Sisters accroché à sa trousse en était une preuve ! _  
_

_Tout était dit_

Mais qui était-elle ?

-Miss, l'interpella le barman, vous voulez quelque chose d'autre

-Non merci…

-Si vous avez besoin de parler…. Je suis à votre écoute…

C'est alors que notre sorcier remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, rouges d'avoir pleuré.

-C'est très gentil de votre part… mais je vais bien, vous savez !!

_On ne ment qu'avec des mots, des phrases qu'on nous fait apprendre_

_On se promène en bateau, pleins de pseudo de contrebande_

La jeune fille retourna à son livre. Le jeune homme tendit discrètement le cou pour voir ce que c'était, mais tout ce qu'il pu voir fut une grosse larme tomber sur la page… C'était d'un pathétique !

_On s'arrange on roule on glose on bienséance_

C'était d'un pathétique... Pourtant, il se prit à penser que ce n'était pas ses affaires, qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, ni à se reprocher... Mais pourquoi alors sentait-il cette boule au ventre ? La culpabilité ? Certainement pas... En fait, si, il culpabilisait, il culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir la consoler, parce que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle allait faire croire que rien ne la tracassait !

_Mieux vaut de beaucoup se fier aux apparences  
Aux codes des corps, au langage de nos inconsciences_

_Muette étrangère, silencieuse bavarde  
Presque familière, intime plus je te regarde_

Il voulait se lever, aller s'asseoir auprès d'elle, lui parler, lui sécher ses larmes, la faire rire… Il se ravisa. Elle se redressa, comme si elle avait pris une décision, fouilla dans son sac, sortit un paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une et commanda un whisky... Où voulait-elle en venir ? Noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool n'était pas une solution, il en savait quelque chose... Il la fixa, espérant qu'elle sentirait son regard sur elle, qu'elle tournerait la tête, qu'elle le regarderait, qu'elle... Sa cigarette tremblait au bout de ses doigts, mais ce n'était pas forcément d'émotion, ça ressemblait d'avantage à de la colère ! 

_Dans chacun de tes gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude  
Même la plus discrète ne peut mentir à tant de solitude  
Quand ta main cherche une cigarette c'est comme une confession  
Que tu me ferais à ton insu_

Elle retourna à son livre, écrasant d'un geste rageur sa cigarette. Mais le jeune homme ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Lisait-elle vraiment ?

_A ta façon de tourner les pages, moi j'en apprends bien davantage_

Non, elle ne lisait pas… Son soupir en disait long : comment s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit quand on a l'esprit préoccupé ? Elle releva une fois de plus les yeux, le regard toujours dans le vague, fixant le mur en face d'elle, puis prit sa tête entre les mains.

_La moue de ta bouche est un langage, ton regard un témoignage  
Tes doigts dans tes cheveux s'attardent, quel explicite message  
Dans ton innocence absolue_

Elle avait l'air d'une sculpture symbolisant la réflexion... Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, au point qu'il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie : le temps paraissait s'être suspendu. Il n'entendait plus le tintement des verres que le barman nettoyait, il ne percevait plus les mouvements autour de lui des étudiants qui retournaient en cours. Il ne voyait qu'elle, attendant un geste de sa part.

Soudainement, une expression déterminée, un sourire en coin, les mains rassemblant rapidement ses affaires, murmurant pour elle-même « Il l'aura voulu ! »

_Et ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres c'est d'une telle indécence  
Il est temps de partir, elle se lève, évidente, transparente_

Elle s'en allait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et il ne voyait pas comment l'aborder. Il se résigna à ce qu'elle ne reste qu'un souvenir, mais un joli souvenir.

_Sa façon de marcher dans mon rêve, son parfum qui s'évanouit  
Quand elle disparaît de ma vie  
Tout était dit  
_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle le considéra, ses yeux s'arrondissant d'étonnement !

- Malefoy !!!

- huh ?

- Tu ne reconnais pas ta sang-de-bourbe préférée ??

- Granger ?

_Tout était dit_

**Voilà, c'est fini… vous pouvez imaginer tout ce que vous voudrez… ;-). J'espère que ça vous à plu… Une review ? pas de review ? (je préfère la première option mais c'est vous qui voyez… ;-) )**


End file.
